Activities that require lying on your back, or other bony protrusions such as your hips, shoulder blades, sternum, clavicle, or pelvis, can cause significant amounts of discomfort to the individual participating in such an activity. Until now, the only solution to this problem was to use a mat to lay on. However, mats may not always be available, and thus a means to comfort your spine (or other bony protrusion) without having to carry around a bulky mat, is needed. The present invention provides such a means, and can be used by an individual to participate in activities such as yoga, pilates, bodysculpting, exercising, etc., pain free.